Into The World
by Arlune the Paladin
Summary: This is the beginning to a long epic novel based on the adventure of 2 half-elf brothers. They encounter friends as well as enemies and I will try to post a new part of the story every five days.


Into the world (prelude)

Two elven brothers were born within a small traveling tribe of the Morkaliin, both sons of man and of elf. By the age of 13, Silversune had collected just enough pieces of silver to buy himself a lute. Though missing a string and being out of tune, he played everyday. He grew more and more in touch with his instrument whilst his brother Arlune trained with blades and magick. Soon the day would come when they both would leave this group and join a fate more grand than they could ever have dreamed in the small tents of the merchant elves.

Silversune looked up at Arlune from the shade of large oak, "my brother, oh brother with his great might, his mind like a candle dull to the night." Arlune glared down resting on his swords hilt, "I can't wait until you mock somebody that will attack you and I'm not there to protect you." Silversune's only response was a slight smirk and major melody played on the cheap lute. Arlune continued his motions, swinging the large iron sword given to him at age 13. The sword had the elvish words "Trust, Loyalty, Vitality, and Brotherhood" engraved onto the blade. Silversune's lute was much worse off, now missing 2 more strings though he saves the money to buy a full set.

Arlune sat down beside his brother to rest a minute in the shade. "You're getting pretty good on that thing these days you know, you should really buy those strings to replace the ones you've lost."

Silversune didn't even look up to answer "And waste money on something I do for fun instead of food or other supplies? No, no I can do without for a while longer."

Arlune stole a secret smile as he laid the strings he had bought from the shop after Silversune had walked out only a few days ago. "Well, I can't argue with that kind of logic, back to learning how to keep a guarding stance while opening room for attacks."

Silversune looked down at where his brother had been sitting and found a full set of lute strings to meet his wide-eyes. "You shouldn't have you big tool!" Silversune yelled as he jumped onto Arlune's back making him stumble, "But really where did you get the money for these?"

Arlune smiled "You aren't the only one doing odd jobs for money in this family."

The sound of thunder rumbles through the air cutting their practices short. "We should return to the group and make sure everyone's tents are secure, you and I both know last time a storm blew threw we chased tents in the ran for ages." Arlune sheathed his sword into the leather strips bound together loosely.

Silversune looked at the skies light blue haze then stood up, "The skies are clear, it must be far off if there isn't even a cloud in the sky."

Arlune holds his hand out to Silversune, "better to assume and take precaution, then disregard and be slapped with misfortune, so let's get a move on."

Chapter 1

Arlune wakes up to the musky smell of mead and ale, his mind slowly fast forwards to the present day. He looks around the room quickly remembering he and his brother were bed down in a tavern outside the great city. He sits up on the edge of the bed looking at his sword, slowly being decayed with rust, "Brotherhood" now the only obvious word on the blade.

Silversune busts threw the small wooden door a girl under each arm slurring his words "I want you to…. to meet C-Christina and Eldridge…" he cuts his sentence as they stumble onto the bed laughing.

"I thought I told you we're meeting the ranger and whatever they said the other guy was today, get up, and for the love of the god's sober up." Arlune collects his armor, a newer iron than his sword but with the same rusty finish coating it in spots or orange and red. He escorts the women out of the room then addresses his brother, "We need this job, and the money is too bountiful to pass up because of your stupidity!"

Silversune looks up at his brother losing some of his light-heartedness, "I'm sorry but you know me, mead and girls are just way to easy to come by near the city. I just can't help myself."

Arlune grins at his brother "grab your lute and let's go buy a few things while we wait on nightfall, better late than never at getting potions for the road."

They stepped out of the large double doors of the tavern into the streets of a market place with influence from every race, herbs from the elves, weapons and armor from the dwarves, and the humans were selling everything in-between. The 2 only bought from humans and dwarves what they couldn't buy from the elves, potions and medicine were plentiful with the elves but a good weapon or armor is a rarity for a warrior.

As Arlune did the shopping Silversune sat in the alley playing songs of their short travels.

"_We fought along kings,_

_We fought along thieves, _

_The best of these times were with lots of mead,_

_We gave to the poor,_

_And stole from the rich,_

_But only to fill our pockets, we found it our niche."_

Most people just passed by, those who did stop always tended to spare whatever copper pieces they could, sometimes even a silver piece or 2. He received some lessons from the other street musicians he met in their travels. "People love major ballads." and "Use minor modes when you want to set a deep unsettling mood." He slowly learned how to basically steal the money from passer-bys pockets without so much as standing.


End file.
